


The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you

by Poetic_Disaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5596303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetic_Disaster/pseuds/Poetic_Disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn... that is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The only heaven I'll be sent to is when I'm alone with you

This should feel wrong, Dean thinks, but it’s impossible to form any kind of rational thought while his hands are digging into Sam’s hipbones, his fingers fusing perfectly into the narrow spaces like they were made to fit there, and perhaps they were.

It’s hard to not fall apart right here where he has Sam on all fours, taking everything Dean gives and begging for more. Tries not to come completely undone as he sinks into the tight, wet heat of his baby brother, pulling out and then slamming back in. 

Sam’s skin is flushed red, and he watches as a tiny bead of sweat rolls down his brothers spine and Dean, so fucking lost in this sweet madness, doesn’t even think as he leans forward, trails his tongue up the expanse of his brother’s flesh and licks it up with the passion of a zealot, hungry for every drop of Sam he can get. 

“Fuck, Sammy.” Dean groans, his hot breath washing across Sam’s oversensitive skin. 

“Yeah, Dean.” Sam moans in reply, his voice low and raspy, as he fucks himself back on Dean’s dick just as hungry; just as lost in this moment. 

He wishes this could last forever but he’s too close. He can feel it building, his orgasm, and he quickens the pace; his hips stuttering, losing the perfect rhythm he had only moments before. 

“Oh, God baby. I-I’m close.” Dean moans out and curls his hand around his brothers hard prick, jacking him hard and fast just how Sam likes it. 

His brother comes without warning, painting his stomach in ropes of white and when he feels Sam tighten around his dick that’s all it takes to send him over the edge, his brother’s name on his lips. 

They both collapse against the sheets and curl into one another not caring how sweaty they both are. 

Yeah, this should feel wrong, Dean thinks as sleep threatens to overtake him, but it doesn’t. Having Sam like this, fucked out and completely sated is his version of heaven.


End file.
